Določitev specifičnih problemov čiščenja odpadnih vod papirne industrije
Zgodovina papirja Kljub računalniški in informacijski revoluciji ostaja papir še vedno eden najpomembnejših nosilcev informacije. Novi nosilci so namreč zelo pomembni za hiter dostop do informacije, vendar je papir za trajno hranjenje informacij še vedno nenadomestljiv. Papir se med seboj razlikuje v sestavi, čeprav so si nekateri na videz zelo podobni. Te, na videz neopazne razlike (tudi v kakovosti) pa lahko ugotavljamo s kemijskimi in fizikalnimi analizami. left|thumb|130px|Kako so izdelovali papir nekocV zgodovini so za pisanje uporabljali veliko različnih podlag (od glinenih ploščic, pergamenta, papirusa,… vse do sodobnega papirja). Papir je najverjetneje dobil ime po papirusu. Skupna lastnost papirusnih pol in papirja je rastlinski izvor, medtem ko se način in sama tehnologija izdelovanja razlikujeta. Pergament ni rastlinskega izvora, temveč živalskega (ovčje, kozje, telečje in druge kože). Izvor papirja sega vse do začetka drugega stoletja na Kitajskem. Izdelovanje se je nato razširilo preko srednje Azije v severno Afriko in od tu preko Španije (12. stoletje) in Italije (13. stoletje) po Evropi. Ko je prišel papirj v Evropo, je le ta skoraj takoj izpodrinil dražji pergament. Pravi razcvet je izdelava papirja doživela ob Gutembergovi iznajdbi tiska v drugi polovici 15.stoletja. Vse od 16. stoletja pa do danes je papir prevladujoča podlaga za pisanje. Ko v Evropi še niso poznali bombaža (v Evropo pride v 17. stoletju) so kot surovino za izdelovanje papirja uporabljali stare krpe iz lana in konoplje. Od lesa do papirja right|Debla, ki čakajo na obdelavo Priprava lesa za proizvodnjo papirja poteka na dva načina. Lesni ostružki so tretirani z različnimi kemikalijami, ki odstranijo smolo in lignin tako, da na koncu ostanejo le čista vlakna celuloze. NaOH so kot kemikalijo za čiščenje lesa začeli uporabljati leta 1985. Les se v ti raztopini kuha in prebavlja pod parnim pritiskom. Vlakna, ki jih po tem postopku dobimo, so zelo krhka, saj so že močno načeta. Vlakna nato zmešamo s celuloznimi vlakni drugih rastlinskih vrst. Danes se za alkalno čiščenje uporabljata večinoma natrijev sulfat ali magnezijev sulfat. Prvi korak v mehanski izdelavi papirja je priprava in obdelava surovega materiala. Materiali, ki se večinom uporabljajo v moderni papirni industriji so bombažne ali lanene krpe ter lesena kaša. Krpe se najprej mehansko očisti, da se odstrani prah in druge mehanske nečistoče. Po čiščenju se krpe skuha v ogromnem rotacijskem bojlerju. Več ur se kuhajo pod parnim pristiskom skupaj z dodanim apnom. Apno se veže z maščobami in ostalimi nečistočami in tvori netopne komplekse, ki se kasneje odplaknejo. Istočasno se odstranijo tudi vsa barvila. Krpe se nato prenese v napravo, ki se imenuje holander. To je dolga cev, razdeljena po dolgem tako, da tvori veliko kanalov. V eni polovici cevi je horizontalen cilinder, ki vsebuje celo serijo nožev. Ti se hitro obračajo. Ko krpe in voda potujejo čez cilinder se krpe mehansko razgradijo na vlakna. V drugi polovici cevi je fino sito, ki loči vodo od vlaken. Medtem ko se vlakna pretakajo skozi stroj se postopoma mehčajo in ločujejo v posamezna vlakna. Ta potem potujejo skozi sekundarne bobne, ki še bolj razbijejo vlakna. V tej točki se dodajo tudi barvila in drugi dodatki kot so lepilo, apno ali kaolin, kar da papirju težo in obliko. Dandanes sicer več kot 95% papirja izdelamo iz lesne celuloze. Za izdelavo belega papirja iz kaše so včasih uporabljali kot belilo klor. Klor je odstranil lignin, ki je dajal papirju rjavo barvo. Ker pa so ugotovili, da beljenje z klorom (dioksinom) povzroča karcinom, je EPA leta 1998 izdala t.i. Cluster Rule, ki je obvezoval vsa papirna podjetja, da morajo do leta 2001 odstraniti klor iz postopka beljenja. Namesto njega so začela uporabljati klorov dioksid in natrijev hidroksid. Surovine Z razvojem celulozne industrije in napredkom v kemiji so se razvile nove tehnologije za pridobivanje lesovine in celuloze po kemijskih in mehanskih postopkih ter kombinacijah le-teh. Les je danes najpomembnejša surovina. Uporablja se za izdelavo lesovinskih in celuloznih vlaken. Najbolj primeren je les iglavcev. To je zaradi ustrezne sestave in dolžine celuloznih vlaken. V poštev pridejo smreka, jelka, v določenih primerih bor (vsebuje velik delež smole). Pomanjkanje in cena lesa iglavcev silita k uporabi lesa listavcev (bukev, breza, topol). Zaradi velike porabe in visoke cene lesa uporabljajo tudi druge rastline, predvsem žitno slamo, bombaž, koruzna stebla, juto, esparto, ostanke lanu..., posebno pomembna pa je uporaba recikliranih vlaken. Zgodovina proizvodnje papirja na slovenskem Na slovenskem sega začetek izdelave papirja v sredino 16. stoletja. Do tedaj so vse potrebe po papirju krili z uvozom iz sosednjih dežel. V času reformacije smo poleg prvih knjig leta 1579 dobili tudi prvi papirni mlin. Ta je deloval nasproti znane fužinske graščine (danes Studenec pri Ljubljani). Postavil ga je lastnik graščine Janž Kisl. Papir je izdeloval mojster Pankrac. Mlin ni bil prav velik, temu primerna je bila tudi proizvodnja papirja. Deloval je do okoli leta 1593. Kasneje so sledili še papirni mlini v Vipavi (konec 17. stol.), pri Žužemberku (okoli leta 1716) in pri Škofji Loki (okoli leta 1750). Kljub delovanju domačih papirnih mlinov so bile na slovenskem potrebe po papirju večje. Večina papirja pa je vendarle prišla iz mlinov Beneške republike in nemških dežel. Napredek pri proizvodnji in izdelavi papirja je v 18. stol. in 19. stol. šel z roko v roki s pismenostjo ljudi. Zato so se potrebe po papirju še povečevale. Ročni postopki izdelave niso več zadoščali. Povečane potrebe so povzročile iznajdbe novih strojev in so bile vzrok za iskanje dodatnih virov surovin. Za veliko prelomnico velja iznajdba Francoza Louisa Roberta, ki je leta 1799 izdelal prvi papirni stroj in s tem začel industrijsko izdelavo papirja. Stroj je bil sestavljen le iz dveh valjev in neskončnega sita. Izdelava papirja je potekala v kemijsko nevtralnem okolju. Leta 1806 je Moritz Friedrich izumil nadomestilo za površinsko klejenje z živalskim klejem. Tak postopek je zahteval kisel pH (pH 4-5). Tak papir je bil kemijsko, mehansko in optično slabše obstojen. Na izdelavo papirajo so zelo vplivale nove surovie. Leta 1935 so v Ameriki razvili postopek premazovanja papirja. Kot velika prelomnica velja začetek uporabe kalcijevega karbonata kot polnila. Začetki zamenjave kaolina z naravnim kalcijevim karbonatom so povezani z razvojem sintetičnega klejiva in segajo v 50. leta. Uporaba kalcijevega karbonata , ki se pri kislem pH raztaplja, je zahtevala preusmeritev celotne proizvodnje papirja s kislega na nevtralni ali alkalni postopek. Poleg pocenitve in izboljšanja kakovosti pa je uvedba tega postopka prinesla še razveseljivo dejstvo, da je papir, izdelan s kalcijevim karbonatom kot polnilom, praviloma trajnejši od papirja, izdelanega v kislem mediju. Snovi v odpadnih vodah papirne industrije Ločimo dva tipa industrij – industrijo za proizvodnjo papirne kaše in papirno industrijo. Ti dve industriji sta navadno ločeni. Kaša je surov material, ki ga papirna industrija uporablja za proizvodnjo papirja. Obe industriji proizvajata različne tipe odpadne vode. Zadnje čase je pa vse bolj prisotna še tretja oblika industrije – industrija za recikliranje papirja, ki pa ima podobno odpadno vodo. Industrija za proizvodnjo papirne kaše right|200px|ProizvodnjaSestava onesnaževalcev odpadne vode iz industrije za proizvodnjo papirne kaše je odvisna od tega, kateri surovi materiali se uporablja. Za produkcijo papirja se uporabljajo les, deblo sladkorne pese in konoplja. Za pripravo kaše se uporablja pet osnovnih pristopov. Beljenje ni nujno eden od teh pristopov. Če se uporablja beljenje, se uniči lignin. Učinek beljenja je bel papir. Barva je odvisna tudi od različnih vrst lesa in ostalih surovih materialov, ki se jih uporablja v proizvodnji. Kemični proces Za proizvodnjo kaše za papir se uporabljata dva procesa. Kaftov proces je alkalne narave. Lignin se cepi z NaOH ali Na2S. Proces je zelo učinkovit na različnih tipih lesa, tudi če les vsebuje onesnaževalce. Slaba stran je vonj, ki temelji na tiolih in sulfidih. Potrebno je tudi dosti bolj obsežno beljenje v primerjavi z sulfitnim procesom. Procesna voda pri tem procesu vsebuje SO2. pH vode je med 8 in 9. BOD (biološka potreba po kisiku) in COD (kemična potreba po kisiku) sta odvisna od tipa lesa. Navadno je BOD med 1-2g/L in COD med 4-7g/L. Sulfitni proces temelji na kislinah. Efekt ni enak kot pri alkalnem procesu. Sam proces je bolj občutljiv na onesnaženje. Veje in lubje zmotijo kemični proces in se ne raztopijo tako dobro kot les. Rastlinska smola prav tako zmoti proces. Dobre strani sulfitnega procesa so večje možnosti v raznolikosti proizvodnje in odsotnost produkcije tiolov in sulfidov, torej ni neprijetnega vonja. Polkemični proces * NSSC (Neutral sulphite semichemical) je največkrat uporabljen. Donos tega procesa je približno 75%. * TMP (Thermo-mechanical process) ponavadi uporabljajo za proizvodnjo časopisnega papirja. * Najnovejši proces pa je CTMP (Chemi-Thermo-Mechanical process), ki ima visoko učinkovitost (približno 95%), poraba vode pa ni tako visoka kot pri ostalih procesih. Zahteva pa večjo porabo energije za proizvodnjo kaše. Voda, v industriji za proizvodnjo papirne kaše, se uporablja za beljenje, pranje in praznjenje ter evaporacijo. Količina vode, ki se porabi pri različnih tipih procesov je zelo visoka. Približno 30m³/ tono kaše pri mehaničnih procesih in do 150m³/ tono kaše pri kemičnih procesih. Odpadna voda vsebuje od 10 do 30% vlaken in CaCO3. Obremenitev z BOD in COD variira med različnimi vrstami lesa, BOD med 100 in 1000mg/L ter COD med 300-4000mg/L. Odpadna voda je tretirana v anaerobnih pogojih z izhlapevanjem in upepelitvijo Papirna industrija Papir se proizvaja iz nove ali reciklirane kaše. Glede na kvaliteto se kaša uporablja za proizvodnjo različnih vrst papirja. Med potekom proizvodnje se kaši dodaja kaolin, CaCO3, H2Mg3(SiO3)4 in TiO2, kar da papirju belo barvo. Za proizvodnjo različnih vrst papirja se uporabljajo še kemikalije, kot so različna organska polnila (škrob, lateks), barvila, aluminijev sulfat... Papir se lahko razbarva z dvema procesoma. Kašo lahko spirajo z velikimi količinami vode ali pa jo z nižjimi količinami vode z dodatki natrijevega karbonata, maščobnih kislin ali neionskih detergentov. Reciklaža papirja Kaša se proizvaja tudi iz recikliranega papirja. Ker pa je star papir že popisan ali potiskan, ga je potrebno beliti. V ta namen uporabljajo različne postopke. Beljenje s peroksidom, kisikom ali ozonom ni tako učinkovito kot beljenje s klorom ali klorovim dioksidom, ampak taka voda vsebuje zelo malo ali nič snovi, ki bi jih bilo potrebno očistiti. Pri uporabi klora ali klorovega dioksida pa voda vsebuje reagente, ki povečujejo AOX (absorbirani organski halogeni). Po drugi strani pa je beljenje s klorom najbolj učinkovito. Odpadna voda iz reciklacije vsebuje tudi delce, ki jih je potrebno filtrirati - ostanki plastike, kovinski delci (sponke) in ostali odpadki. Odpadna voda pri proizvodnji papirja Voda je ključni element pri produkciji papirja. Uporablja se v skoraj vseh fazah pridelave papirja. Tovarna papirja porabi povprečno 75-225 m³ voda na tono proizvedenega papirja. PREGLEDNICA 1: Poraba vode pri različnih tipih papirnih obratov: Sestava odpadne vode Odpadna voda največkrat vsebuje veliko trdnih delcev, dušika, fosforja in organskih substanc. Odtoki velikokrat vsebujejo tudi velike količine organskih klorovih spojin. Nekatere izmed teh substanc so naravno prisotne v lesu, nekatere pa pridobimo pri beljenju. Nekoč se je za beljenje največ uporabljalo klor v plinasti obliki, danes pa ga zamenjujeta klorov dioksid in ozon, ki sta okolju prijaznejša in prispevata k zmanjšanju organskih klorovih spojin v iztokih. Med proizvodnjo papirja torej nastane veliko snovi, ki onesnažujejo okolje. Te lahko razdelimo v štiri skupine: * Organski polutanti in suspendirani delci Najpogostejše organske snovi so izgubljena celulozna vlakna, ogljikovi hidrati, škrob in hemiceluloza (ali organske kisline, ki nastanejo z razgradnjo le teh). Nivo teh polutantov izražamo kot količino kisika, ki je potrebna za razgradnjo teh substanc bodisi z biološkim (biological oxygen demand - BOD) ali kemijskim procesom (chemical oxygen demand COD). Visoke koncentracije suspendiranih delcev povzročajo motnost rek in jezer. Zaradi suspendiranih delcev lahko nastanejo nekakšne odeje pod katerimi lahko zaradi anaerobne razgradnje prihaja do nastanka vodikovega sulfida. Seveda so ti problemi lokalnega značaja, vendar niso zato nič manj pomembni. Na trdne organske delce se lahko adsorbirajo mnoge toksine, ki so prisotni v vodnih odplakah. Tako lahko adsorbirajo smolo, maščobne kisline in težke kovine. To pa ima lahko zaradi bioakumulacije in transporta preko prehranjevalne verige dolgoročne posledice na širšem področju. * Kisle spojine V to skupino so uvrščene predvsem naravne kisline (ki so lahko tudi klorirane, če uporabimo za izdelavo kaše Kreft metodo). Te se nahajajo v velikih koncentracijah v kaši pridobljeni iz mehkega lesa in so najbolj koncentrirane v vodnih odplakah kaše, ki smo jo dobili z mehanskim ali termomehanskim načinom pridobivanja. Čeprav so tovrstne kisline toksične in relativno obstojne pa ne predstavljajo velikih skrbi, ker so dobro biorazgradljive in ne prihaja do bioakumulacije. * Klorirani organski produkti Ugotovili so, da med postopkom priprave papirja nastane okoli 300 različnih kloriranih organskih snovi, katerih učinke vseh pa še ne poznajo. Predvidevajo, da nastane še nekaj sto kloriranih spojin, ki so še neidentificirane. Za merjenje koncentracije teh produktov uporabljajo tri tehnike, s katerimi pa pravzaprav ne dobijo direktne povezave med toksičnostjo vodne odplake in količino kloriranih spojin. Klorofenoli- nastajajo med kemijskim procesom beljenja kaše. Ne samo da so te spojine toksične, obstojne in se akumulirajo temveč lahko iz njih nastajajo tudi spojine, ki so še bolj škodljive. Te spojine so najverjetneje najbolj nevarne spojine v kaši in vodnih odplakah. Prisotne so v velikih koncentracijah. Če v postopku beljenja namesto klorovega dioksida uporabimo klor v plinasti obliki, pa se produkcija klorofenolov le še poveča. Triklorofenoli in pentaklorofenoli so najbolj običajni klorofenoli in ekstremno toksični ter obstojni. Dioksini in frurani- dioksini so izjemno toksični, obstojni in karcinogeni. Furani so kemijsko podobni dioksinom vendar manj toksični in manj obstojni. Oboji se akumulirajo pretežno v kaši in manj v vodnih odplakah. Oboji pri ribah in sesalcih povzročajo abortus, poškodbe jeter, kožne probleme ter vedenjske in nevrološke probleme. Glavno skrb povzroča koncentriranje teh spojin vzdolž prehranjevalne verige. Kloroform in druge klorirane spojine-sem so uvrščeni kloroform, kloro-acetoni, kloro-aldehidi in kloroocetna kislina. Vse te spojine se tvorijo med postopkom beljenja, vendar pa v manjših koncentracijah kot klorofenoli. Navadno se sicer te spojine ne akumulirajo in so neobstojne, vendar pa so zmerno toksične, mutagene in/ali potencialno karcinogene. Prisotnost kloroforma v atmosferi je izključno posledica procesa beljenja. * Nepoznane spojine Sem sodijo predvsem spojine, ki so sicer naravno prisotne v lesu, se pa kemično modificirajo v Kraft postopku. Te spojine povzročajo fiziološke spremembe reproduktivnih organov rib. Čiščenje odpadne vode Vodne odplake iz tovarn je treba zbrati in obdelati, preden jih spustimo nazaj v površinske vode, kot so reke, kanali,... Količino odplak lahko zmanjšamo tudi s ponovno uporabo obdelane vode. Pri obdelavi odplak iz tovarn papirja uporabljamo več načinov čiščenja. Ravnanje z odpadnimi vodami se lahko znatno izboljša z uporabo industrijskih plinov, in sicer se: * z dodajanjem čistega kisika izboljša naravno razpadanje odpadnih voda v kanalizaciji in se preprečuje nastanek neželenih vonjev pri odvodnih cestnih kanalih; * z dodajanjem ozona zmanjšuje odpadni tovor v industrijskih obratih; * z uporabo ogljikovega dioksida kot nadomestka za mineralne kisline, ki nevtralizirajo odpadne vode. Čiščenje belilne lužnice Beljenje celuloze s konvencialnim postopkom pomeni previsoko količino klornih komponent v odpadnih vodah in tudi v končnem izdelku, to je v beljeni magnefitni celulozi, namenjeni za trg. Pri beljenju se uporablja za okolje najbolj neprijazna sredstva, to sta elementarni klor in pa hipoklorit. Ta sredstva povzročajo nastanek najbolj toksičnih razgradnih produktov lignina in tudi polisaharidov, ki so delno topni v vodi, delno se vežejo na vlakna, v nekaterih primerih pa so te komponente tudi hlapne. Z uvedbo kisikove stopnje se je obremenitev pred vstopom v belilni proces zmanjšala, toda odpadne belilne lužnice so še vedno preobremenjene. Visoko klorirani razgradnji produkti lignina povzročajo visoke vrednosti za KPK, AOX in barvno intenziteto, izmerjeno v odpadnih belilnih vodah. Vode s takimi karakteristikami pa ne moremo voditi v centralno čistilno napravo v integrirani tovarni. Možnosti, kako očistiti odpadno vodo je več: Ozoniranje right|thumb|100px|Generator ozona www.lenntech.com Ozon je sredstvo z izredno visokim oksidacijskim potencialom. Zlahka reagira z aromatskimi in olefinskimi strukturami lignina in tudi strukturami celuloznih molekul. Pri splošnem poteku ozonolize pride do cepitve originalnega aromatskega obroča ali olefinske dvojne vezi, pri reakciji nastanejo razpadni produkti, ki vsebujejo karbonilne skupine (aldehidi, ketoni in/ali kisline). V splošnem so spojine po ozoniranju bolj enostavne, s krajšo molekulo in se običajno lažje oksidirajo z analitskimi oksidativnimi sredstvi npr. z bikromatom ali permanganatom pri izvedbi standardne metode za določevanje vrednosti KPK. Adsorpcija halogenih spojin na aktivno oglje Halogene spojine, npr. degradirane klorirane spojine lignina ali ostanki kakšnih drugih klornih papirniško-pomožnih sredstev, organskih in anorganskih, absorbiramo na aktivno oglje, ki ga dodamo vzorcu lužnice. Po določenem času mešanja se aktivno olje posede, nato bistro raztopino odtočijo. Halogene snovi so adsorbirane in ne vplivajo več na AOX vrednost lužnice. Tako pridobljeno aktivno oglje moramo potem sežgati, da se pretvorijo organske spojine nazaj v anorganske, šele nato ga lahko odložimo na deponijo. Velikokrat se namesto aktivnega oglja uporablja elektrofilterski pepel, ki je stranski produkt pri sežigu drevesne skorje. Membranska filtracija En način čiščenja je membranska filtracija. Uporablja se več vrst filtracije: mikrofiltracija, ultrafiltracija in nanofiltracija.left|thumb|200px|Membranska filtracija Trenutno se veliko ukvarjajo tudi z optimiranjem keramičnih membran, saj bi te lahko boljše očistili s filtriranjem v nasprotno smer. Zamenjava toka namreč odstrani nesnago, ki je prej motila filtracijo. Pomemben faktor pri filtriranju vode je njena pH vrednost. Pri nizkih pH vrednostih vode namreč pride prej do zamašitve filtra, pa tudi pretok je takrat manjši. To je posledica pomanjkanja elektrostatskega odboja med membrano in tekočino z kislim pH. Pri nevtralnem pH se elektrostatski odboj vzpovstavi, zato je takrat tudi prepustnost boljša. Drug način čiščenja je čiščenje preko membranskih bioreaktorjev. Ta tehnika se uporablja predvsem pri čiščenju odpadne vode nastale pri beljenju. Tako očiščeno vodo lahko potem ponovno uporabimo. Nevtralizacija odpadnih voda Izpuščanje odpadnih vod v kanalizacijo je dovoljeno le, ko pH vode ne presega določenih omejitev.thumb|140px|Nevtralizacija odpadne vode Pri izdelavi papirja se veliko uporablja tudi alkalna voda, ki jo moramo zato nevtralizirati. Največkrat se za nevtralizacijo alkalnih vod uporablja ogljikov dioksid, ki se v vodi se pretvori v ogljikovo kislino, včasih pa tudi mineralne kisline. Ogljikov dioksid ima pred mineralnimi kislinami več prednosti. Preprečuje prekomerno akumulacijo soli, kot so kloridi, sulfati itd. Poleg tega je prekomerno kisanje odpadnih voda praktično nemogoče zaradi skoraj ravne nevtralizacijske krivulje pri ogljikovem dioksidu. Uporaba ogljikovega dioksida je tudi bolj varna kot uporaba visoko korozivne kisline, saj ne povzroča problemov s korozijo. Poleg tega ima nevtraliziranje z ogljikovim dioksidom tudi druge prednosti: ni potrebno plačevati ekoloških prispevkov, kar je za mineralne kisline potrebno, stroški dela in vzdrževanja so manjši, ker ni korozije in ni prekomernega kisanja. Oksigeniranje odpadnih vod Pomanjkanje kisika lahko povzroči določene probleme v ravnanju z odpadnimi vodami. Lahko se kaže v obliki neustreznega očiščevanja ali celo v anaerobični preobrazbi, ki povzroča neprijeten vonj. Pomanjkanje kisika v delujočih rezervoarjih z odpadnimi usedlinami se pojavi zaradi: * povečanega pretoka odpadne vode ali zaradi koncentracije onesnaženja, * neenakomernega onesnaženja usedline, * strožjih zakonskih zahtev, ki upravljajo procese ravnanja z odpadnimi vodami. * odpove lahko sistem zračenja ** zaradi okvare na kompresorjih, ki jih uporabljajo za razprševanje zraka na površine, ** zaradi raznih aktivnosti pri obnavljanju obratov, ** zaradi neustreznega izločanja (odstranjevanje) dušika. Da bi se izognili pomanjkanju kisika, so razvili več možnosti: * povečanje proizvodnih kapacitet (gradnja novih rezervoarjev), * vgradnja dodatne opreme za zračenje, * preusmeritev toka odpadnih voda do drugih obratov (kratkoročno reševanje problemov). Te rešitve zahtevajo velike investicije in logistične napore. Druga možnost je vpihovanje čistega kisika, ki ga lahko vpihujejo neprestano ali le v nujnih primerih, kar je odvisno od potreb. Vpihovanje kisika se je izkazalo za pozitivno tudi pri bioprocesih, ki vključujejo kontrolirano denitrifikacijo, torej tako, ki je s kisikom začasno prekinejo. Kontrolirano iniciranje kisika torej predstavlja tudi dober kontrolni mehanizem pri nekaterih bioprocesih. Zanimivo je, da velikokrat voda po uporabi v papirni industriji postane čistejša, kot je bila prej. To je posledica čiščenja vode pred uporabo in po uporabi. Za uporabo v papirni industriji mora biti voda namreč določene kvalitete, kar pa rečna voda velikokrat ni, jo morajo prej očistiti. Reference * "Paper" Microsoft® Student 2007 DVD. Redmond, WA: Microsoft Corporation, 2006. * Drnovšek T., Ogorevc B. OBDELAVA ODPADNIH BELILNIH LUŽNIC Z OZONIRANJEM IN ADSORPCIJSKO TEHNOLOGIJO. Papir - Strokovna revija Društva inženirjev in tehnikov papirništva Slovenije, št. 1.-2., marec 2002 Zunanje povezave * www.waterandagroindustry.org * Pulp (non)fiction: air pollution in the pulp and paper industry, www.clarku.edu * Water reuse in the paper and cellulose industry * Pulp and paper industry water treatment, www.lenntech.com * Enviromental issues, www.paperonline.org * Water and the Paper Industry, www.sustainpack.com * Wastewater Aeration Membranes, www.deq.state.mi.us, pdf * Nevtralizacija alkalnih odpadnih voda, Linde plin d.o.o